school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Oak
Gary Oak is Professor Oak's grandson and Ash Ketchum's rival in the first few seasons of the Pokemon Anime. His starter Pokémon was a Squirtle that later evolved into a Blastoise. Appearance Gary has auburn hair and blue eyes. In the original series and "Weekend at Gammy's", Gary wore a long-sleeved purple shirt, a black necklace with a gold bead, dark blue pants and brown boots. In the Advanced Generation series and Diamond and Pearl series, as well as most of the Pokemon/School Daze crossovers, Oak House and the flashback in HU008, he wears a black collared shirt, purple cargo pants, a black necklace with a lavender bead instead of the original gold one, purple wristbands, a light gray fanny pack, and black sneakers with a dark purple backpack. His Brunch outfit consists of a white short-sleeved dress shirt underneath a teal vest, a red tie, khaki trousers, and black dress shoes. He wore this outfit again during the Track Banquet, but without the tie. His swimwear consists of a purple pair of trunks with black laces and highlights. In Heroes United, he wore trunks in a similar design to the pants he wore in the same series. In Dog-Daze, he wears black trunks. In the Virtual Paradise, Gary wears a black short-sleeved dress shirt with white buttons, green capri pants, and green and white sneakers. He also wears a pair of sunglasses. In the flashback featured in "Snow-Shoveling as a Team! You Can't Help Everyone!", Gary wears a purple v-neck shirt underneath a light gray blazer with rolled up sleeves, a gold watch, blue calf-length cargo pants with black pouches attached to them, and the same sneakers. In the HU019 flashback, Gary wore a dark blue Family Guy t-shirt, black sweatpants, white socks, and a blue and white striped towel around his neck. During the Let's Go, Baldi! Arc and the remainder of Advanced Education, Gary wears a dark gray, short-sleeved jumper shirt with a black front neck drop, purple pants with black details, black socks, red, and white sneakers with white laces and black accents, and a matching red and white backpack with two straps. In the Dog-Daze of Summer series, Gary wears an outfit similar to what he wore in Virtual Paradise, but the green pieces of his outfit are changed to purple. He still wears a black buttoned-up shirt, but with purple buttons. Also, the color of his capris and sneakers are changed from green to purple. He keeps his sunglasses and carries a white backpack. In Season 4 of the Senior Year series, Gary is seen wearing a black leather jacket, a periwinkle undershirt, a black belt with a lavender buckle around his waist, purplish-indigo cargo pants, and black shoes. In "Paralysis", Gary wore the same jacket over a yellow shirt and black pants, as well as his sneakers from Heroes United. Personality The day he started out on his Pokémon journey, Gary came off as an arrogant Trainer, much like his game counterpart, Blue. His chosen starter Pokémon was Squirtle, which was actually the same Pokémon that Ash originally wanted to start with. He even had a group of cheerleaders who cheered him on in all of his battles and would go so far as crying whenever he lost. He didn't walk on his journeys like most Trainers did; instead he had his own sporty red convertible with a chauffeur. Gary loved when he got a chance to make fun of Ash by bragging about how far behind Ash was compared to him. He also gave Ash the pet-name of "Ashy-boy" (Japanese: "Satoshi-kun"), which occasionally seems to annoy him. His style of training at that point was to capture many Pokémon and to use the strongest, as a stark contrast to Ash, who was more focused on developing a bond with his Pokémon. His arrogance continued overtime during Ash’s journey in Kanto until he challenged the Viridian City Gym Leader, Giovanni, to a Pokémon battle for his final (but not necessary) Badge in The Battle of the Badgewhere his team was brutally defeated by Mewtwo. However, this still didn't change his arrogance. It would take a loss at the Pokémon League way later on against Melissa for Gary to finally realize that he greatly needed to change himself. In his few appearances during the Johto saga, Gary seemed to have become the complete opposite of who he was. He became much more polite and respectful to others, including Ash. Biography Uncle Funtime: Thanksgiving Edition Gary celebrates Thanksgiving with Ash and co. in Hingham. School Daze 2: A Jolly Good Battle Gary watches the Regular Show finale with Ash and co. Franklin Expeditions Though he doesn't travel with Ash in Franklin, Gary makes a few appearances in this series: A Medical Poaching In "A Medical Poaching", he challenges Ash to a Pokemon Battle, which is interrupted by Team Rocket. Game of Quizzes In "Game of Quizzes", he appears in a Roblox game and a flashback. Pikachu vs. Pancham In "Pikachu vs. Pancham", Gary finds Ash and suggests that they continue the battle. During the battle, Pikachu and Pancham are actually fighting to the death because they hated each other so much. Face the Music In "Face the Music", he tells Ash about the Roria League before leaving. Talent Breakout! In "Talent Breakout!" Gary goes to the play at Tom's school. The Brunch Bunch In "The Brunch Bunch", Gary goes to Brunch with Ash and co. Farewell, Young Trainers In "Farewell, Young Trainers", He picks up Ash and co. from Franklin. Uncle Funtime 4 Gary only appears in 3 episodes of this series, but only 1 of them is a physical appearance. The other 2 are just cameos. Lost in Natick In "Lost in Natick", he appears on a wall inside of an arcade. Team Rocket's Mentorship Program He appears in a flashback of "Team Rocket's Mentorship Program". The Train of Strength In "The Train of Strength", he says goodbye to Ash and co. as they head to New York City. Season 28 In "Weekend at Gammy's", he goes to Hingam with Ash to recieve a Devil Fruit. They end up staying there for the weekend to hang out with Tom and co., who just so happened to be staying there as well. CC2: Anime Extravaganza Ash and co. greet Dawn as she returns to Pallet Town to attend a Thanksgiving dinner planned by Ash's Mom. However, those plans change as Dawn finding a picture of Ash and Alex. The gang decides to go back to Franklin to see Alex. When they got to Franklin, Tom and the gang introduces themselves to Dawn. After spending a whole week together, they end up going to Thanksgiving dinner with the Connellys. After Thanksgiving, Ash and his friends decide to spend all of December in Franklin with the Connellys so they can go to Cape Cod during Winter Break. During the whole series, Ash and co. go on many crazy adventures while meeting Team 7 and the Straw Hats and celebrating the Holidays before parting ways. School Daze 4: Road to the Omniverse Gary had his memory erased by Eon and was sent to an alternate timeline based on the original Pokemon games. However, he got his memory back after Ash reminded him of how he defeated Gary's Blastoise in the Johto League. Afterwards, he helped the gang rescue Misty and Brock and take down Eon before parting ways. Heroes United Gary is playing Baldi’s Basics, when he hears that they have to go to the movies, much to his dismay. When they get to the movies, the place is suddenly overrun by Zombiens. Dan and Susan are bitten, and turned into Zombiens, while the rest of the gang is struggling to find a way out. It is later revealed that Daisy was bit, and to make matters worse, Team Rocket captures Pikachu. Ash has a choice to either be there with Gary when Daisy turns, o go after Team Rocket. If he stays with Gary, the two say their goodbyes to Daisy before she turns. If he chooses to go after Team Rocket, Gary will be upset with Ash and says goodbye to her by himself. He later appears in a few flashbacks of HU008 and HU019. After the movie theater incident, Gary decides to take the subway to his dad's place, but unfortunately, he missed it, so he had to wait a long time for the next one. When he saw a subway to Twinleaf Town, he realized that he had to rescue Dawn, and after doing so, the two spend a long time traveling together, but they finally arrive at his dad's house. They lived there for about a month and a half until the Zombiens broke into the house, forcing the group to evacuate. Mr. Oak eventually drops off Gary and Dawn at Professor Oak's lab, where they had been staying, until Ash and his group arrived and invited them to stay at Alex's house. Since then, Gary has been living in Franklin while helping our heroes rescue the rest of their friends and finding the ingredients for Galactium. After spending the summer with the Connellys, Gary, along with the rest of the heroes, departs from Franklin and heads home. Senior Year In Season 51, Gary let Ash stay at his father's house after Thanksgiving. They then went to the Thrift Store and met up with may & Max, who also ended up staying with Gary after missing their bus. They then went to the grocery store, had dinner, and play games together before going to sleep. The Next Day, Ash, May, and Max leve the Oak household and rescue Pikachu. After that, they began staying in Fredford. During this season, Gary often called them on Skype with his grandfather, Professor Oak. Trivia * In Gary's first appearance in Battle Frontier, Gary's new clothes resembled trainer Blue's clothes in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. * Gary is the counterpart of Blue in the Japanese Edition of the manga, Pokémon Special. Though, due to the fact that Pokémon Red and Green was not released in America, his name was changed to Blue in the manga and games for the English release. * Gary owns many of the same Pokemon as his game counterpart: Blastoise (if Charmander is chosen and in most media), Alakazam, Arcanine, Fearow (Yellow only), Eevee (Yellow only), and befriended an Aerodactyl, another Pokemon that Blue owns, and owns an Electivire and Scizor, the evolved forms of Electabuzz and Scyther, Pokemon used by Blue in Pokemon Stadium and Pokemon Stadium 2. ** He also owns three of the same Pokemon as his manga counterpart: Scizor, Arcanine, and Alakazam. * Gary's Electivire is his only Pokémon which is from a region other than Kanto or Johto (Electivire is technically from the Sinnoh region). * Unlike Blue, Gary is shown to care about his Pokémon. Also, he is shown at least once kissing a Poké Ball before sending his Pokémon out. In the episode that this happened, The Battle of the Badge, Gary showed nervousness when Mewtwo used its psychic powers on Arcanine and Nidoking. * Gary shares the same birthday as Trent Boyett: October 18th. * Gary is the only anime guest star who doesn't switch to his old outfit. Gallery gary__os___03__by_adfpf1-d7gvh48.png 210px-Gary_Oak.png Omniverse Gary.png Gary_HU.png Gary_DD.png Gary_SY.png Reference http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Gary_Oak